


Scaredy Cat

by devictor23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich movie night, M/M, Prompt Fic, horror fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devictor23/pseuds/devictor23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mhunter10's prompt for Ian and Mickey watching a horror movie together and one or both of them being scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mhunter10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/gifts).



“Gallagher, what the fuck is she doing?" Mickey asked grabbing Ian's arm, spilling the popcorn from the bucket he was holding.

“Shh, just watch Mick." Ian whispered to his boyfriend.

It was a Friday night, which meant movie night for them. Ian had somehow persuaded Mickey to go to the movie theater, instead of watching the countless amounts of DVD's they owned. Since it was so dark around them, Mickey didn't hide his touches. He would never admit that he was scared of the horror movie that was playing, but Ian knew otherwise.

Mickey was on the edge of his seat, so engrossed in what was happening on the screen. The blonde girl was walking through a dark wooded area, when she came across a remote house.

“Don't go in there, don't go in there. Gallagher why the fuck is she going in there?" Mickey asked, legs bouncing up and down in suspense.

“Mick she can't hear you, just watch the movie." Ian laughed out. He'd never seen Mickey like this before.

The blonde girl continued her way towards the house, when the front door slowly opened. While she should have walked away, she entered the house anyway.

“Stupid bitch, I told you not to go in there." Mickey said, reaching over to grab some popcorn that Ian was holding.

As the girl made her way to the bathroom, she turned on the water to wash the street off of her face from when she fell in the forest.

“God she's so stupid, the fuckers probably right behind her." Mickey stated, wiping the salt and butter from the popcorn, on the seat in front of him.

As Mickey had predicted, as the girl bent down to scrub her face, someone with a black mask on, came behind her. As she rose up, wiping the water from her face, she noticed the person standing behind her. Before she could even scream, the murderer stabbed her through the chest, blood smearing the mirror.

“Oh SHIT!!!" Mickey screamed as the event happened. “I fucking knew it. I told her not to go in there."  
After the ending credits, Mickey and Ian made their way outside, ready to go home.

“Hope you don't have too many nightmares Mick." Ian said as he and Mickey made their way back to their car.

“What the fuck are you talking about Gallagher, I was not scared "

“If you say so Mick, just don't wake me up with all of your screaming tonight. Scaredy Cat."

“I am not a Scaredy Cat."

“It's ok Mick, I'll protect you."


End file.
